Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless communication systems, and particularly to resolving conflicting configuration parameters during wireless communication.
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Such networks, which are usually multiple access networks, support communications for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. One example of such a network is the UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN). The UTRAN is the radio access network (RAN) defined as a part of the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), a third generation (3G) mobile phone technology supported by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). The UMTS, which is the successor to Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) technologies, currently supports various air interface standards, such as Wideband-Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA), Time Division—Code Division Multiple Access (TD-CDMA), and Time Division—Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA). The UMTS also supports enhanced 3G data communications protocols, such as High Speed Packet Access (HSPA), which provides higher data transfer speeds and capacity to associated UMTS networks.
A user equipment (UE) may be connected to a network through a current cell (e.g., a geographical area covered by a cellular telephone transceiver of a wireless network access point, such as a base station). Naturally, the UE may be required to change cells from the current cell due to any one or more of a number of reasons, including, but not limited to, cell load balancing, diminishing cell signal quality, physically moving out of range of the cell coverage area, etc. As a result, the network may signal to the UE to reconfigure to a new cell from the current cell. However, as part of the regular signaling procedure, the UE may also have a reselection procedure triggered, and as a result, there may be conflicting configuration parameters between the cell update and reconfiguration procedures. For example, the 3GPP Specification TS 25.331 does not specify which configuration parameters (e.g., information elements (IEs)) to configure if there are common configuration parameters which may cause the UE to become out of synchronization with the network.
Therefore, enhancements to resolving conflicting configuration parameters during wireless communication are desired.